Shimako Tōdō
Shimako Tōdō is one of the main characters in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. Prim, proper and very beautiful (there were a few instances in the novel where the narration describes her skin as very fair, or even pale, and her complexion "like an antique western doll"), Shimako is the most admired of the first-years. She is the petite sœur of Sei at the beginning of the story and later is her successor. Underneath Shimako's quiet, mannerly exterior lies a surprisingly strong resolve, calm personality and thoughtfulness.She have in interest in Ginko nuts, lily bulbs and soybeans. Yuri Feats *At first she accepted Rosa Gigantea's (Sei) rosary instead, meaning that she turned down Sachiko's offer. *The reason she rejected Sachiko's offer to be her petit soeur is because she thinks that she wouldn't work out for her, likewise, Sachiko wouldn't have worked out for her, either, she likes her, but what they seek from each other is different, so what they can give each other is different too, and she told Yumi that she and Shimako would be a good match. *It wasn't as if she became Rosa Gigantea's little sister because she wanted to be on the student council, it just so happened that her dear sister Sei was a Lady Rose, and to be of use only to her she have helped out with Yamayuri Council, so the truth is, once Sei graduates she'll have no qualms about leaving the Yamayuri Council. To her, belonging to some group only means being fettered, she wants to be as unencumbered as possible, that was her wish, but it's precisely because that's how she's that Sei pulled her into the Yamayuri Council, thanks to het she is now able to be a little more sociable. *No matter what happens, she have no intention of becoming Rosa Canina's little sister, and that was true for anyone else as well that time, her dear sister was Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Gigantea alone. *Before the Roses Election after she was touched by Sei on her face and attained some words of encouragement by her she said that her Onee-sama just said were the greatest words of encouragement to her. * In a wintry weather after the Roses Election she hugged Sei after they were left alone by the other Roses. * In the back of the room of the first floor of the Rose Mansion was not the white card, but her chocolate cake that she had left there, still undecided about whether to give it to Rosa Gigantea or not for Valentine's Day, but for it was eaten by Sei, she felt at ease for knowing that. * She was considerate about Shizuka's feelings when Sei was to share with her the gift of Valentine's chocolate bon-bons that Shizuka gave Sei in the cold weather and refused to. * While walking with Sei in Lillian school grounds, precisely near the statue of Mother Maria, she expressed her loneliness if Sei went away, and cried because she didn't think when spring comes, she'll become a second-year then she'll realize that it feels normal that Sei isn't in the academy, then after her hand was inserted inside Sei's coat pocket, they continued to walk together with her hand inside Sei's coat pocket, while her head rested on her shoulder. * Instead of accompanying Yumi to hear more about Rosa Gigantea's previous past which was questionable written as a confessional novel between Sei and Kaori, she declined then urged her to get going to Rosa Gigantea, so if she waited for more time, Rosa Gigantea will have gone to the Rose Mansion. * For Valentine's Day, she went on a date with Shizuka who was the person who found and won her white card, who's her rival when it comes to Rosa Gigantea, and said she doesn't dislike her, and during their date they were each doing their own thing separately, she also firmly asked her a question during their return of their trip on the bus of what gave Shizuka the idea of going to the Rose Mansion. * Alone after running with Shizuka in one of the corridors of the school, she told her that she likes her. * Holding Shizuka's hand she said Rosa Gigantea does exist, and that they both love her greatly. * As the winter breeze moved her hair, she was feeling lonely just before entering through the door of the main room of the Rose Mansion, after witnessing Sei who was surprisingly sitting on one of the chairs, her eyes filled with tears to rush to her embrace, admitting that she missed her. * Without Sei, she thought she can't bring herself to take the next step, then she remembered the spring that brought Sei to her. * Her remark after hearing about Yumi overworking herself for Sachiko's sake; she doesn't mind filling in at all for someone she likes. * It makes her feel sad to prepare for the graduation ceremony when she'll part with Sei. * In the classroom, she told Yumi that Sei might have something to say to her induced by Sei's great affection for Yumi, such a thought of Yumi leaning on Rosa Gigantea for support without considering it might make her feel has never once crossed her mind. * Whether she can find an underclassman whom she can get along with, she had this vague feeling that perhaps she mustn't have a little sister because she was fixed on Sei. * The place where she met Sei is conserved in her memory. * The first time she took notice of Sei was when she had entered the high school division at Lillian Academy, the cherry blossoms were rejoicing on her behalf, she supposed even though she may not have been a person worthy of this place, the cherry blossoms alone accepted her, but after being caught in Sei's clear gaze, she found herself unable to move, at that time, she knew nothing about her, not even that she was in a position to be called a Lady Rose, then dashed away with blushing cheeks after excusing to leave. * She kept looking at Sei, the person she saw among the cherry blossoms during the entrance ceremony of Lillian Academy. * No matter how coldly Sei treated her, erasing her existence from Lillian for Rosa Gigantea's sake wasn't a choice for her, so for her own sake, she made up her mind to as a Lady Rose to start working at the Rose Mansion, only if Sei would rather she didn't, she will not insist on coming, even if Sei had her know that it won't mean Shimako will become her little sister, if that offer was hinged on becoming her little sister, she faithfully wouldn't accept. * Starting the day she personally met Sei in the Rose Mansion, she became an interim resident of the Rose Mansion, by the time summer rolled around, she had grown to enjoy the time she spent at the Rose Mansion, plus she felt very pleasant to be called just ʺShimakoʺ, Rosa Gigantea began calling her that and following her example, her impression of Rosa Gigantea differed with every occasion, by turns mysterious, scary, or kind, even so, it was a relief for her just to have her presence there, and made her feel that she wasn't alone, that was the kind of reassurance Sei's existence offered her. * Her reflection when Sei offered her to be her little sister was whether Rosa Gigantea accept all that she is, and whether Rosa Gigantea still want to make her her little sister even after Sei finds out about everything. * Standing Under a cherry blossoms tree, she and Sei ended up saying hello, like two people on a long journey, who just happened to choose the shade of the same tree to rest in, even if they don't speak to one another about themselves, they can be together, while knowing that they'll eventually go their separate ways, each allows the other to enjoy a brief moment of respite for her soul, neither there to give something, nor there to demand something, the other person need merely exist, and she had found such a person, therefore she received her rosary around her wrist. * Fifteen minutes late for class, she felt so comfortable just to be brought together with Sei by just one hand, it was when she realized she was the place where she belonged. * In half a year, the day to say good-bye would come to her inexorably, but until then, she would never let go of Sei's hand as they ran to class right after they were nominated as soeurs. * The cry in her heart echoes for parting with Sei. * Since Sei's graduation, she seemed listless, like she has no energy, and whenever she has some time, she goes behind the auditorium alone to look at the cherry blossoms, it's because the cherry blossoms played a part in bringing her and Sei together, there's a rumor that it was under the cherry tree that Sei gave her the rosary, even though it was still only been a month since Sei graduated. * Every day, ever since the cherry blossoms started to bloom, she felt specially drew out there by that same tree Sei gave the rosary, yet she wondered why that is. * During lunch, she meet Noriko in secret only because she wanted to see her. * Hugging Noriko under the cherry blossoms tree, she thanked her for understanding her by how not saying that Shimako's household is that of a Buddhist Temple isn't necessarily the same as lying, in addition to that it just so happened that Shimako was born to a temple household, so Noriko doesn't think that's being unfaithful to God. * She told Noriko that she never imagined she would find herself having fun conversations like that at school, she also enjoys the time she get to spend with her, like when she laughed for the first time during Maria Festival when Noriko was willing to take her revenge on Touko. *Her hand was placed at the lowest part of Noriko's waist as she was hugged by her during Maria Festival. * Watching the Lady Roses, she felt pitiful for being unable to take the next step of bringing herself to give Noriko the rosary, with the rosary, Sachiko and Yumi became soeurs, and their relationship is what she deem to be so beautiful and pure, in addition to the example of Yoshino and Rei, who continue their pleasant relationship even after the rosary. * Since she knew Noriko, she usually accompany her home. * In front of the statue of Mother Maria, she let Noriko know that she's here with her by her own free will. * Pushed with the choices of quitting the Yamayurikai and leave the position of Rosa Gigantea to be just friends with Noriko, or to stay in Yamayurikai and leave Noriko behind, in that rainy day she was crying under a tree because she didn't want to forget about Noriko just because of the Lady Roses. * She put her rosary around Noriko's neck just as the whether cleared, even though they were soaked with the rain's water, she didn't feel cold at all. Gallery Anime 25992 354563.jpg Anime 25994 425675.jpg Anime 25999 715089.jpg Anime 25999 838963.jpg Anime 26003 1126125.jpg Anime 26003 1130296.jpg Anime 26005 1260718.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.30 12.20.06.gif Videotogif 2018.06.30 17.27.27.gif Anime 26011 307766.jpg 609262080 n 384468.jpg 2080 n 1053845.jpg 9262080 n 1068234.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.04 08.15.24.gif Videotogif 2018.09.24 09.18.00.gif Anime 26022 1056931.jpg Anime 26023 81707.jpg Anime 26023 586544.jpg Anime 26023 1218426.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.26 07.22.09.gif Videotogif 2018.09.26 07.33.49.gif Videotogif 2018.09.26 07.38.42.gif Videotogif 2018.09.26 09.29.07.gif Anime 26026 494494.jpg Anime 26026 543251.jpg Anime 26026 599724.jpg Anime 26026 637554.jpg Anime 26026 1225766.jpg Anime 26026 1421128.jpg DEpisode9 317192.jpg Haru2ndEpisode9 895228.jpg U2ndEpisode9 1156864.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.07 17.25.37.gif Videotogif 2018.11.07 18.18.37.gif Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Moe